


蜜柑

by JMfairy



Category: bts, jimin - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMfairy/pseuds/JMfairy
Summary: 双性20岁泰和30岁泰搞搞小旻
Kudos: 19





	蜜柑

「蜜柑」

！！！！双性注意！！！！！  
！！！！3P注意！！！！！！  
！！！！双性注意！！！！！  
！！！！3P注意！！！！！！  
！！！！双性注意！！！！！  
！！！！3P注意！！！！！！  
！！！！双性注意！！！！！   
！！！！3P注意！！！！！！

*逻辑死亡爽文 只有车 未成年不要看  
*平行世界  
（30岁泰+20岁泰）x20岁旻=？

—————————  
朴智旻其实很讨厌自己的身体。  
即使是和金泰亨做爱也不想将不应该存在的东西展示给他。关灯也好，只有骑乘位也好，拒绝爱人的放肆抚摸也好，都是为了隐瞒自己身体最不堪的部位。  
当然他能感受到金泰亨的不满。男朋友想给自己更好的性爱体验，想多抚摸心仪的躯体，他明白这都是人之常情。要不是太过厌恶自己这副畸形的身体，也想好好地来一场酣畅淋漓的性事，在达到高潮的时候望着对方的满眼春晴，交换麦芽糖一样黏稠的吻，他也想，但不行。

他深爱着金泰亨，知道总有一天要告诉他，我是个怪物，所以才会不想开灯。总有一天要说，但绝不是现在，他享受着和金泰亨每天的拥抱和接吻，彻彻底底地坠入爱河深处，甚至有时会产生如果一天不和他接吻大概会死掉的想法。

上一个恋人因为无法接受他而逃离了，那也是唯一一次，让他无比骄傲的自尊心产生裂缝的时刻。他以为爱人能够接受，事后转念一想，自己都不愿意摸不愿意碰，凭什么能让别人接受。  
尽管清楚金泰亨与前男友不同，但不担忧是不可能的，先自私地享受这段时间的甜蜜，只要对外他还是正常的朴智旻，他就永远有一个浪漫的乌托邦。

他们做爱的次数并不多。  
金泰亨和他相处八年，交往两个月，做爱不过三次。每一次都是关灯，朴智旻坐在自己身上，卖力扭动湿漉漉的屁股，时不时弯腰低下头，喘着粗气去吻自己的鼻尖，嘴唇。呼出的气息是如此香甜，金泰亨真的很想打开灯看爱人被情潮冲没的表情，和瓷白泛红的胴体。

但朴智旻对他说，不喜欢开灯，那种暴露在一切之下的感觉，会让他产生恐慌和不安。  
金泰亨只觉得朴智旻是在向自己隐瞒什么，有关于他身体的秘密。朴智旻不让自己去触碰他的性器官，甚至是屁股也不可以往下摸。可他却能在惬意的午后，将自己炙热腥膻的阴茎吞入口中，鸡蛋大的龟头抵至喉管，忘情地吮吸，直到将自己发泄出的乳白精液全吞下肚，才满足地起身去卫生间。

这一点也不公平！他也想把朴智旻操得哭咽起来，舒服得只能断断续续喊着自己的名字。但是请求之后得到的答案永远都是“你想都不要想”。  
应该要更理直气壮一点，更生气一点，但朴智旻主动黏腻的吻，又一次把千言万语化作一句“算了”。

但是才不会就这么算了。

——  
晚上十点，朴智旻刚从学校图书馆回到家。站在路口远远地就能看见，家里没有一扇窗户亮着灯。爸爸可能又出门去研究他的实验了，这会儿可能在他的实验室或者市图书馆。  
进了门之后朴智旻先是给父亲发了条消息，让他好好吃晚饭，早点回来休息。但他知道父亲多半不会看手机——他总是容易沉迷在他的“时空旅行”研究，犹豫了一下还是打电话去超市让送两包速冻饺子过来。  
然后就是和金泰亨报个平安，窝在沙发上和男朋友视频聊会儿天。从学习到日常再到乱七八糟的话，两个人说得恨不得要钻过屏幕热烈拥吻。

结束了视频通话之后朴智旻才拖着身子去洗澡。还没脱下裤子就已经感觉到内裤上的一片潮湿，那畸形的器官敏感得要命，阴茎还是半软的状态，穴缝里已经开始汩汩冒水。  
他克制住想要去安抚女穴的欲望，只是用手指抿去大腿内侧的水液，花洒开到最大，对着双腿之间一阵冲刷，把肉瓣冲得分到两边，露出更为敏感硬挺的蒂珠。肉蒂被温水水流激到的瞬间，阴茎几乎是一下子充血全硬起来，颤抖着高高翘起等待抚摸。

“啊哈…嗯…泰亨…”朴智旻的身子很快就呈现出一层薄红色，手臂上的青筋因为卖力撸动着性器而微微凸起，脖子上的血管也随着喉结的滚动慢慢浮现。  
女穴上的快感来得汹涌，一波接着一波，也不知是先泄了精还是先喷了淫汁，身子一阵颤栗过后就是上涌的筋疲力尽。  
他还是不愿意承认自己的女逼也高潮了，黏糊糊的汁液正挂在肉唇之间，摇摇欲坠，轻轻一碰似乎都能拉扯出透明水丝。朴智旻觉得恶心，马上又把那些淫水冲刷干净。

又想到金泰亨，他或许和自己一样，呼唤着自己的名字达到高潮，心里嘴里都是他。想到爱人喘着气呼喊着自己的模样，还有那曾经嵌进过自己身体深处的粗热性器，朴智旻的身子又毫无预兆地热起来，又是肉逼先翕张着流出了汁水，比身上任何地方都想要被进入。  
朴智旻觉得自己要疯掉了，一边渴望着侵入，一边又耻于抚摸。想着如果是金泰亨在操干自己，他一定会舒服得哀叫起来…越幻想，情热越浓郁，他最终还是忍不住，手指伸向了湿淋淋的双腿间。

好奇怪，好奇怪。明明以前不是这么敏感的。朴智旻紧皱着眉头，浅色的双眉之间像能拧出水来，他不知道如何才能纾解这份情热，从前的女穴就只是一个多余的摆设，偶尔情动会淌出些水来，等情潮过去了纸巾一擦就完事。可眼下抚慰男性器官根本不管用，手指只能毫无章法地在滑腻的肉瓣之间钻动，不得要领。  
但碰到鼓起的阴蒂时，身子里像是窜过细微的电流，酥酥麻麻的感觉仿佛在告诉他就是那里，让他多摸摸看，多揉揉。

他怕用力了会疼，只是将肉蒂夹在粉色的指尖，来回按压揉搓。力度不大，快感却是汹涌澎湃，没关上的花洒不知道什么时候丢在了地上，水流哗哗冲刷着地面和他不住蜷缩的粉白脚趾。

“唔啊…好舒服…”  
“嗯……泰亨……”  
好想和金泰亨接吻，想舔舐他嘴唇上的味道。  
朴智旻自顾自地吐着舌头，眯起眼，幻想玩着自己阴蒂的人是金泰亨，他略微粗粝的的手掌，分明的指节，抚摸过柔软敏感的女穴，会爽到什么程度。他已经站不稳了，靠着浴室的墙壁，曲着腿打颤，另一只手也得加速抚慰重新翘起的肉棒。达到高潮的时间其实很快，可他却觉得过了很久，像是和金泰亨经历了一场痛快的交合。

汗水混着不久前冲到身上的水珠，朴智旻整个人湿淋淋的，像刚从水下打捞上来。直到湿润的肉穴缓缓吐出刚发泄的蜜汁，流到大腿上，朴智旻才意识到刚刚自己干了什么。他有些慌张地抓起花洒，回想起方才脑海中金泰亨奸淫自己肉逼的画面。  
罪恶不安的感觉蔓延开来，但夹杂着的些许兴奋和期待又扰乱他的思绪。这还只是第一次自己玩弄雌穴，就有点爽到神智不清，从前的抗拒好像是易碎的薄玻璃，轻轻一碰就只留下遍地狼藉。

该怎么办。

———  
“智旻，你最近怪怪的。整个星期都怪怪的。”金泰亨从超市买回来两厅可乐，开罐瞬间的“噗呲”一声将朴智旻的思绪拉回来。他怔怔地接过金泰亨递给他的可乐，思索着要不要把自己的事情告诉他。

他的身体似乎一天比一天敏感了，和金泰亨接吻的时候都会觉得肉穴痒痒的，一点一点地挤出淫液来。他根本不想这么淫荡，像个欠操的小婊子，又不敢和金泰亨坦白，每天晚上就是精神和身体的拉锯战，疲惫不堪的还是他本人。

“别皱眉啦。想什么呢？”金泰亨见朴智旻愣愣的不说话，喝可乐也不喘口气，忍不住伸出食指点在他皱起的眉心，化开对方的眉眼。  
“是不是傻逼辅导员又布置什么傻逼任务了？”

“不是…随便想些有的没的而已…”

“有事要和我说，拧巴着眉毛不好看。”他下意识地去揉了揉朴智旻的后颈，像安抚动物一样，“今天星期五了，晚上出去吃宵夜吧。到外面过夜。”

突然直白的邀请让朴智旻心中亮起了信号灯。他们已经很长一段时间没有做爱了，金泰亨是个正常男人，有对象的男人，约莫着这十来天也让他堵得慌。可眼下自己根本不敢答应，还没准备好将那个像是时刻泡在淫水里的女逼展露给金泰亨，这样一副脆弱的身子，怕是下体暴露在空气中都会使自己理智全失地发情。  
可他又不知道该怎么说，有一股内疚感拉扯着他，怕拒绝会让对方产生自己感情淡去的错觉。

“啊我忘了！我妈今晚让我回奶奶吃饭来着。天啊我想和你睡觉我不想回奶奶家。但不去会被杀掉的…”还没等到朴智旻开口，金泰亨就苦恼地胡乱挠起头来。  
这倒是让朴智旻松了口气，也让他想起了爸爸说过今晚要早回家捣鼓他摆在后院的一堆废铜烂铁，正好也可以给他做顿饭孝敬孝敬他。

“下次吧。总有机会的嘛。”为了安抚金泰亨，朴智旻还主动往前凑，把带上汽水甜味的吻送到他唇上。

金泰亨满意极了，要不是顾着等会儿饭点超市人多，大概会热情回应这个吻。  
他其实晚上没有什么要回奶奶家的约定，只是看出了朴智旻眼神里的模棱两可，说有约定也只是为了让这位心有旁骛的傻瓜有台阶下。不过对于他在刻意隐瞒的事情，实在是太好奇了，自己是有耐心的，再给朴智旻一点时间，等他乖乖地全盘托出也不是不可以。

——  
又流了好多水。  
朴智旻脱下内裤时，被布料中央残留的粘液和洇出的水渍整得心烦意乱。

父亲刚刚在后院捣鼓完之后，像有什么重大发现似的，拖鞋也来不及换就往外跑，不用猜都知道是回实验室。  
想着父亲大概今晚就不回来了，朴智旻就躺在沙发上，看金泰亨给他推荐的电影。男女主的身份和他俩是有些相像的，本质是一部青春恋爱片，可当片尾男主在狭小的厨房深情拥吻女主的时候，他就不自觉地将画面转换为自己和金泰亨。

狭小逼仄的空间会让情欲放大，他幻想金泰亨和自己热烈拥吻过后，抬着他的屁股深深地操进他身体里，没有着力点的自己要么手往后抵着石台，要么热情地揽住面前人的脖子。他会亲吻自己的喉结，锁骨，像小狼爱惜皮毛一样舔舐自己的肌肤。

又一次理智的全败。朴智旻干脆地把内裤脱到脚踝，握住肉茎上下撸动了好一会儿，慢慢地手指向下探进湿润的女穴。

只是他怎么也没想到这时候会有人进门，从后院的玻璃门。  
朴智旻慌张极了，顶着通红的脸立马扯过一旁的小毯子盖住下体，情欲也瞬间烟消云散。  
只是更令他想不到的是，来人竟然是金泰亨。

是他吗？又好像不是。脸是他熟悉的帅气英挺，但似乎更深邃了些，眉眼之间不是他早上才见过的青涩稚嫩，莫名其妙地多出一丝成熟来。也不知道是不是灯光的原因，皮肤颜色看起来也深了，更主要的是，对方头发烫成了深黑色微卷，长度甚至比朴智旻早上见过的要长上一点。  
这到底是怎么回事。

“我怎么会…”对方也一副十分不可思议的模样，声音也确实是金泰亨的声音。“该不会是…哆啦A梦叔叔的实验？”

朴智旻只和金泰亨说过他爸爸在研究“时空旅行”，当时的金泰亨就觉得很不可思议，说出了“你爸爸不会是哆啦A梦吧”这样的话，后来这个称呼也被自家老爸笑着认可了。

毫无疑问是金泰亨。飞快得出结论之后朴智旻更不明白了，他死死捂着遮掩下身的毯子，想把所有问题一起抛过去，但嘴里发出的就只是支支吾吾的声音，嘴皮子跟打结了似的，问不出个正常问题。

可是显然朝自己靠近的人比自己冷静许多，他似乎并不大诧异自己出现在这里的理由，沉着地像是本来就是这家里的一份子。这样的感觉是什么……好奇怪…他和自己正在交往着的金泰亨究竟有什么不一样的地方……

“智旻好久不见。我好想你。”

“不是…你……”熟悉而陌生的味道没有预兆地大量灌入口腔，朴智旻根本没有反应时间，舌头就已经被人含在嘴里翻搅。本能驱使他去反抗，可尝试扭动身子的时候发现自己的肩膀早已经被宽厚的手掌牢牢钉住，而且也不知道他对方是不是刚喝过酒，被他舌尖搜刮过的黏膜细胞似乎都带上了醉意，大脑也随之升腾起醉醺醺的感觉。  
朴智旻觉得就要爱上这种粗暴的湿吻了，这吻得他口腔发麻，口水不受控制地从嘴角溢出，身子骨酥软起来，手抓不住也攀不住，顺势倒进“金泰亨”怀里。

直到对方粗粝的手掌翻开毯子，肉穴上传来陌生的触感，朴智旻才从沉沦中惊起。  
“不…不…这里不行…你你你别…你是不是金泰亨…别……”肉穴似乎比朴智旻本人更加兴奋，吐出爱液，不断收缩。

“我就是金泰亨。智旻的秘密，我早就知道了，关于——你长了个逼的秘密。”金泰亨完全不理会朴智旻语无伦次的抗拒，手指强硬地探进滑嫩的肉缝里滑动，故意用大动作制造咕啾咕啾的水声，让面前蜷起半个身子的人又爽又羞。

“啊！不、不行…你不能…呃呃啊…”眼泪都要硬生生地挤出来了。朴智旻咬牙抬起头对上闪烁着光点的的桃花眼，那一瞬间他明白了，面前的金泰亨，已经长大了。

————

“他，二十岁的我，插进去过吗？”

“没有……唔……泰亨别…别舔了…”

朴智旻现在只要一低下头，就能看到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他大开的腿间，灵活艳红的舌头正在娇嫩多汁的阴唇之间来回舔舐，将不断溢出的蜜汁翻搅来翻搅去，整个阴阜都被舔得湿漉漉，淫水甚至将金泰亨嘴巴一圈和下巴都沾湿了。

“不要…嗯…好舒服…”

但他不想看。觉得自己淫荡极了，明明都没有做好心理建设，像是被强奸一样被人强吻，拉开遮羞布，掰开双腿露出漂亮光洁的小逼。他也试图挣扎，不安分乱踹的腿和挥动的拳头写满了抗拒，但在情欲的驱使下力度都变得软绵绵的像在调情。

如果对方不是金泰亨，他绝对能够反抗，可偏偏他是，又不是。想抗拒又想接受，于是乎表情上是隐忍不堪，嘴里溢出的又是甜美呻吟，紧攥着毯子的手指已经发白了，关节处冒出的粉嫩又显得他享受不已。

“泰亨…啊、求求你、别舔了唔…啊别咬！”朴智旻眼里的泪水盈盈欲坠，金泰亨用牙齿轻轻叼住他阴蒂的那一下更是忍不住地冒眼泪。  
是因为太舒服了。从来没有试过这么舒服。他自己用手玩尚且不用多久就能高潮，更何况被恋人猛烈地吸吮。

“你明明舒服得不行。”金泰亨说完之后舌尖继续缠绕起阴唇和蒂珠，将每个被汁水润湿的部位都吮吻一遍，像是和朴智旻接吻一样，搅弄得水声咕啾响。  
用牙齿去磨阴蒂的那一下，朴智旻的粉色肉棒就因为承受不住快感打击射了出来，飞溅的精液一部分落到朴智旻的肚皮上，一部分溅到金泰亨的头发上。可金泰亨本人不仅不为所动，更是卖力地将美味的肉蚌往嘴里送。

这下所有快感都集中到了朴智旻憎恨的女穴上，他感觉自己站在悬崖边上，滔天巨浪就在他头顶，下一秒就能将他整个世界吞噬殆尽。突然感受到没被开拓的穴肉里一阵抽搐，大股大股滑腻的花蜜就从隐秘的穴眼喷出，朴智旻呜咽一声，身子耐不住滴往前挺，像是急着把肉逼送到男人口中品尝。  
而金泰亨确实也将半张脸埋进湿软的逼里，将朴智旻喷的水一滴不落地卷入口腔，咽了下去，吃得津津有味。尝完还用舌尖往穴眼的媚肉上戳刺两下，惹得敏感的花口剧烈收缩，像是在往内吸着，挽留插进来的物件。

“智旻好容易高潮，逼水也好甜。”放开了朴智旻的大腿，白皙的皮肤是已经印上一层红红的手印。

“不要了…不要了…太舒服了…”  
尽管金泰亨松开了他的大腿，头却还没抬起来，舌尖继续往穴内探，努力将深处的淫水都吸出来。朴智旻好不容易放松的脚趾又重新蜷紧发白。  
三十岁的金泰亨，长了些粗粗硬硬的胡茬，看着并不明显，但紧贴着嫩唇摩擦的时候，触感像是被放大了数百倍，即使是刚高潮过，射了精也潮吹了，还是被摩擦得又痒又爽。加上他鼻腔不断往自己敏感点喷出热气，朴智旻觉得自己真的可能会被玩弄得哭叫出声。

他的种种反应都在告诉金泰亨，这个娇嫩的女穴从没被使用过，甚至它的主人也很少爱抚它，所以才会这么饥渴这么迫不及待，有人凑上来就不断冒水挽留。  
金泰亨很贪婪地想要将朴智旻的淫水都吸完舔干净，然后放出裤子里硬得发疼的鸡巴狠狠插进去，整根没入，雪白的屁股一下被拍得通红晃荡，最后顶入子宫口，把温热的浓精一波接着一波射进去，将他肚子射大，看起来像是怀孕了一样大。这时候朴智旻就会吐着舌头朝他索吻，又求他多射一点把自己操到怀孕最好。

他太想念朴智旻了，他的世界里早就没有了他，所以才会在这次意外地重逢中发疯似地渴求。他在尝试捉住他的救命稻草。

朴智旻紧咬着的下唇似乎要被咬破了，牙齿已经深陷进唇肉，点点血丝开始蔓延。他不想再叫出声了，不想太淫荡了，他甚至想哭着求金泰亨放过他，自尊心又不容许他这么做。  
突然他听到了皮带被解下的声音，那显然是金泰亨干的。与他的雌穴热情接吻的舌头，在拉出几根银丝后就离开了泛滥之处，取而代之的就是那根又粗又硬的肉棒。  
朴智旻真的害怕了。他的阴唇甚至能感受到阴茎上虬结的筋络，盘绕在可怖的狰狞的炽热肉棍上。

“不要、不要、泰亨你不能插进去…求你了…”

“我没想要插进去。我知道你这里的第一次，应该是想要心甘情愿地给那个二十岁的臭小子。”金泰亨说的都是实话，他没有要插入朴智旻的女穴，原本甚至都不打算解开裤子，只想着让朴智旻爽完自己去卫生间解决。可是这是他爱的人，而这个朴智旻也似乎正疯狂地爱着自己，自制力再好，也无法置那湿漉漉的眼神在一边不理。  
“就让我磨一磨好吗？智旻，你会舒服的。”

“我…我不知道…”朴智旻实在是说不出接受或者拒绝。金泰亨身上散发着令他沉醉的魅力，给他的感觉像朗姆酒。“你…不插进来就行了……只能一次…啊！”

话音刚落，金泰亨就开始握起肉茎，在朴智旻的穴缝中来回滑动，卵圆的龟头一下又一下顶着阴蒂，能把朴智旻顶得颤抖起来。光摩擦还不够，金泰亨还或者自己的鸡巴往朴智旻的汁水淋漓的肉逼上拍打，将软嫩的逼打得啪啪响，淫水混合着马眼流出的精水溅起。  
这一拍让朴智旻尖叫起来，阴茎再次在无人抚慰的前提下射了出来，因为精液已经要射完了，从那小口里喷出的只有接近于透明的点点水液。  
朴智旻顺势夹紧了双腿，支支吾吾地让金泰亨不要再打。这一夹让金泰亨爽到，忍不住将他的腿收得更拢，让大腿肉和逼肉紧紧包裹着肉棒，开始不缓不重地抽插起来。

“你在干什么啊啊啊！！腿…腿会被磨破的额…唔…”  
“我在插智旻的腿，和肉逼相比差一点…但是…嗯也很舒服。”  
他的逼和大腿都是温热的，肉又软，金泰亨喘着气，抽插的速度快了起来，白皙的大腿几乎被磨得血红。朴智旻被弄疼了，竟然觉得还挺舒服。  
再多插了十来下，金泰亨就松开了朴智旻，自己撸动起来，直到将一泡浓精射到地板上，这场荒诞的情事才告一段落。

———  
朴智旻是真的很累，身心俱疲那种累。  
他连浴室都没有力气去，还是金泰亨放好浴缸温水将他抱进浴室。  
这个金泰亨，蛮横霸道又温柔体贴得不像话。

这难道不是在做梦吗？另一个金泰亨也好，被他侵犯也好…这样的剧情居然真实存在并发生了吗。  
让金泰亨出去之后，朴智旻淋了一遍浴，将自己的身体丢进浴缸里。下滑到鼻子进水呛到，他才有了一切的实感。

也不知道泡了多久，出来的时候地板已经被打扫干净了，沙发上也没有了痕迹，沾上了精液和淫液的毯子也被金泰亨丢进了阳台的洗衣机。他本人就站在阳台上，手撑着栏杆，望向一颗星星都没有的魅蓝天空。

“你真的是三十岁的泰亨吗？”朴智旻悄悄走到他身边，问这句话其实必要性不大，只是为了搭话。

“我也没想到我还你能再遇见你。但是见面就做这么过分的事感觉太坏了…还担心了一会儿，说二十岁的年轻智旻会不会讨厌我。”

“我怎么会…”朴智旻回想起刚刚舒服到极点的感觉，“你可是泰亨…又不是别人。”

“现在这样的我…你会喜欢吗？是我，不是你现在交往的，二十岁的金泰亨。”不知道为什么，此刻的金泰亨身上笼罩着一股忧伤的气息。

“是泰亨的话，就会都喜欢。”  
其实他还不知道该怎么面对二十岁的金泰亨。  
甚至一想到他，就会有一种异样的出轨了的感觉。

金泰亨二十岁的时候已经比朴智旻高出大半个头，三十岁的他更是高了不少，就连体格也因为健身的缘故大了一圈。等朴智旻说完之后，他似乎想开口说什么，但最终还是沉默了片刻，后退半步，抬手轻轻拢住朴智旻。  
他觉得自己怀里抱着的不只是朴智旻，更是暖黄的星光，馥郁的栀子花香，和沉眠的爱。

“可以让我抱一会儿吗？现在你说不行的话我不会勉强你。”沉郁的嗓音在耳边萦绕，把朴智旻的耳尖和脸颊都染红了。身后的怀抱像是裹挟着微风的温度和悸动的芬芳，朴智旻没有拒绝，就任由金泰亨挂在自己身上，脑袋搁在瘦瘦小小的肩膀，似乎把它当作最安心的港湾。

他原本想和面前的朴智旻说点什么的，想想还是隐瞒了。  
生活在平行世界里，他所经历的，和朴智旻爱着的二十岁金泰亨所经历的，不完全一样。在自己的那一个世界中，自己没有在二十岁的时候和朴智旻陷入爱恋，而是在十九岁那一年，坠入爱河，朴智旻向他坦白了所有事情，包括身体上的秘密，他们也有过身心交融的时刻，可最后还是分开了，已经忘了是因为什么不欢而散，好像到最后彼此都很疲惫，一句轻飘飘的“我们分手吧”就将两人拉远，直到现在。  
一场又一场梦过后，金泰亨才承认自己究竟有多喜欢朴智旻，他每天都在思念，每日每夜都在祈祷，请求神明让他们再相逢。

怀里的朴智旻，不属于他，但是，真的太珍贵了，珍贵到自己都想永远留在这个世界了。

“好像一时半会儿你也回不去，今晚就睡我房间吧。”朴智旻轻声说道。

“那是和你一起睡的意思吗？”

不知道他说这句话有没有别的意思，在朴智旻听来就是感觉意味不明，于是小小声地补充了一句：“盖上棉被纯睡觉，你一张我一张的那种。”

假装漫不经心地解释着的朴智旻，在金泰亨眼里就是可爱的。他忍不住偏过头去，在对方微微红润的脸颊上轻啄了一口。直到看到他的耳朵尖渐渐变得通红，金泰亨才缓缓说了句：“好。”

——  
关于金泰亨，朴智旻其实有很多事情想问。譬如他为什么进行了时空旅行之后这么淡定，又譬如他是怎么知道自己秘密的，是他自己说出口的，还是别的途径，再譬如…咨询他该如何面对二十岁的金泰亨——毕竟他才是自己现在名副其实的男朋友。

但因为疲惫，早早地就爬上床睡了，这一觉直接睡到了艳阳高照的时间点，因为是周六，身体下意识地也放松起来。令他紧张的不是睡过头，而是起床之后找遍家里都没有发现金泰亨的身影。

朴智旻还在想他是不是已经回去了。  
但是昨晚洗的衣服和毯子都已经被高高挂起，也没有爸爸回家的痕迹。在心慌意乱了好一会儿之后他才发现客厅上的桌角那张不起眼的便利贴。

原来只是出去买东西了。想想他似乎没带手机过来，因为昨晚到现在都没有见到过，况且就算带了也不知道好不好使。  
朴智旻松了口气，如果他真的一声不吭就给传送回去了，保不准就要以为昨晚的事只是一场春梦。悬着的心刚放下，他就马上意识到了不对劲，万一……他遇上了二十岁的金泰亨……

这画面朴智旻想都不敢想。  
于是乎开始匆匆忙忙地掏出手机拨打电话确认金泰亨的动向。电话持续的忙音让他愈发着急起来，心揪成了一团，嘴唇都要因为紧张而咬破一层皮。

门铃就在这时响起。  
会是谁？朴智旻一边听着手机一边去打开门——正是三十岁的泰亨。

“喂？智旻？”电话又恰好在这时接通。

“啊泰亨啊，你在……呃你在干嘛呢？”朴智旻望着门口有些诧异的人，给了他一个眼神让他快点进门。

放下东西之后，这一边的金泰亨就看着朴智旻有些慌张地和男朋友打电话，突然心生起什么有趣的想法，直接从背后抱住朴智旻，把人拉到自己大腿上坐着。

“啊！”一声惊呼把电话另一端的人都吓着了，不用免提也能够听到对方急切的询问关心。  
“没什么，我差点摔了而已。”平静地说完这句，转头就是一个恶狠狠的眼神。电话那头的人聊得正嗨，一时半会儿也挂不了，朴智旻也挣脱不开身后的人，怕动作大了会拿不住手机。

没想到不挣扎的后果就是引来得寸进尺的动作。金泰亨不说话，一只手悄悄地滑到朴智旻衣服下摆，手掌顺着流畅优美的腰线抚摸，一路向上把衣服撩到腹部以上。  
朴智旻腰细，一只手手臂绕过来就足矣把他的芊芊细腰禁锢住，手指稍稍用力还能嵌进腰侧的软肉，在细嫩的皮肤上留下浅浅的红痕。

朴智旻心里只想给身后的人一拳让他安分一点。可现在包括空余的另一只手连同腰都被紧紧箍住，就只能任由粗糙的手掌在自己身上游走摩挲，抚过肋骨，抚过胸骨，绕着乳晕打圈，也不知道被手指划过的地方是不是已经熨烫出一片粉色。  
金泰亨其实看不到他隐忍的表情，但光是想象到他皱着眉，牙齿轻咬过果冻唇的模样就已经满足了。

“别忘了明天早上星巴克见！还有上次我的外套，记得拿。”

“嗯…对了…晚上开完班会之后来找我一下，我…我有事和你说。”  
终于要到结束通话的时候，朴智旻还是等对方摁下结束键才收起了手机，二十岁的金泰亨似乎没发现他的异常，这让他清醒之余不免生出一丝愧疚感。

这实在太像偷情了。

朴智旻空出了手就有力气逃离三十岁金泰亨的禁锢，这个罪魁祸首显然没有要和他再闹的意思，手稍微一松怀里的人就跟兔子一样窜出去，耳尖红得要命，不用想都知道他那副敏感得一碰就会泛红的身子是动了情。

“以后不准再随便对我动手动脚了！不然我就把你丢出去！”

“不就摸了一下嘛，我昨晚还舔过…”

“好了闭嘴不要再说了。”朴智旻不想听到接下来的字眼，迅速打断了这位表面镇定自如的人。“总之，你，就乖乖待着，等我爸把他的时光机器搞好送你回去。”

义正言辞了一番之后，金泰亨总算是乖乖点了头。  
等朴智旻去了厨房捣鼓午餐之后，坐在沙发上的他才掏出了手机，走到阳台上摁下了未接来电，那是半个小时前打来的，对方不用想都知道是出门在路上遇见的那位。

“你找我是想问什么？”连招呼都不用打。

“下午出来一趟吧。有很多事情想问。嗯……最好能带个墨镜口罩什么的，看着和自己一样的脸真的很诡异。”对方的声线几乎与自己无异。

“不如你戴，我刚过来，什么都没有。”

“行吧…那下午两点，星巴克北路店见。”

————

金泰亨不知道三十岁的自己饮食偏好有没有变化，就先点了两杯香草星冰乐，坐在门外的竹藤椅子上等人。

很快就见到了另一个自己。那种仿佛穿衣镜朝自己走过来的感觉，实在是诡异极了。他还记得昨天去面包店的路上，看见对方的那一瞬间有多瞠目结舌，把人拉过来强行聊了半小时之后，才算是理清了思路。

原来真的会有时空旅行这种东西。  
金泰亨从小就相信异世界和平行世界的存在，等对方说完之后很快就平静下来，如果不是赶着去帮妈妈看店，还真想多问些问题。

现在把人约出来了，其实也不知道该问什么。他的世界和自己并不完全相同，关于未来，关于他，其实都是未知的。现在比较在意的，可能就只有朴智旻的秘密。

“这个啊…”对面的人吸了一口星冰乐，露出一个意味不明的笑容。绿色吸管不断在奶油色的饮料中搅拌，冰沙的轨迹清晰可见。“我不能说，说了的话智旻可能会恨我一辈子。”

这样的措辞更激起了年轻人的好奇心。  
“我其实有一个非常非常大胆的猜测，你就说，是不是差不多就行。我想了想，智旻从来不在别人面前换衣服，去厕所也是去隔间…而且不让我摸他腰部以下，更过分的是做爱的时候仿佛不需要我参与…所以说，智旻，会不会，其实是个女人？”

不愧是我。三十岁的金泰亨在心里不由得给自己的推理分析点了个赞。虽然出现了偏差，但其实已经算是八九不离十了。双性人的基数实在是不算高，也并不是所有双性人都像朴智旻一样，拥有最敏感的身体最汹涌的欲望，偏偏又渴望隐藏。

该怎么回答比较好呢。直接说出来并不是他该做的事，完全否认似乎也不对，朴智旻的破绽太多了，他拼了命的刻意隐瞒只会招惹更多的怀疑猜测。  
想了想还是给了一个近乎默许的答案：“你和他再做一次不就知道了。”

——  
金泰亨又何尝不想呢。  
掐着朴智旻的腰，欣赏他那像猫伸懒腰一样塌下去的漂亮脊背，把屁股揉得红艳——他还舍不得去拍打，怕智旻会痛。然后时而温柔时而狠戾地在他身体里抽送，把紧致的嫩穴填得满满当当，故意反复碾着敏感点，让他不用碰阴茎也能射出来。最后再将自己的精液射进他屁股里，完事也不着急拔出来，故意把水液都堵在里边，让他难受一会儿，又染上更浓的色欲气息。

他太想和朴智旻做爱了，只想和他做爱。无论他是男的也好，女的也好，只是单纯地想要和他更亲密一点。

这样的想法时不时会冒出来，最近更是频繁。有时候在朴智旻面前甚至会心不在焉，就是收不住自己的想法，多看一眼就想把他的软绵嘴唇亲肿。

今天的见面有些怪异。朴智旻觉得自己好像被身边人的眼神浇化了，滚烫赤裸的视线让他想到了家里那位不速之客。心里虽然有些惴惴不安，但他更愿意怀疑自己是因为心虚错怪了金泰亨的眼神。

像平常的约会一样，逛了街，吃了饭，买了零食饮料，除去金泰亨偶尔古怪的眼神，并没有其他异常。分开的时候他们在没人的路口亲昵了好一会儿，金泰亨晚上有班会要赶回学校，朴智旻因为是走读生，没有特殊事务可以不回学校。  
即使只是分开这么一会儿，接吻的时候都融着浓浓的依恋和不舍。

目送金泰亨搭上回学校的公交车后，朴智旻的爸爸就给他打了电话。早上出门前他把家里那位三十岁金泰亨的事情和爸爸说了之后，这位狂热的研究人员立马兴奋地逮住了人，不停地问各种各种的问题，问完之后就开车把金泰亨送到了研究所做常规身体检测。  
大概是忙到了这个点，才给他打了电话。

电话那头的爸爸显然还很激动，叽里咕噜说了一大堆专业分析，朴智旻不学这个当然听不懂，但是他能听明白的是，大概过几天，把什么参数调整好了，那个金泰亨就能回去了，以及这几天他都不会回家了，叮嘱了一下要好好照顾自己，以及别让金泰亨乱跑。

原本朴智旻还打算将这件事告诉他的男朋友，当然不包括他的所作所为。现在既然另一个金泰亨很快就会回到他的世界，也就没有坦白的必要了，多一事不如少一事。

但是他已经约好了金泰亨今晚见面，说了有事情和他讲，现在也不知道该讲什么。总不能就这么捅破自己的秘密。  
眼下时间还早，朴智旻决定先买点吃的回家，照顾下家里的金泰亨，吃完饭再去学校。

回到家的时候金泰亨已经回来了。他半身躺在沙发上，头发凌乱得很，因为长长了又烫过，不少叛逆的头发丝都在努力从各个角落冒出来，简直就是刚睡醒的样子。看见朴智旻回到家，就像是变成摇着尾巴的大狗狗，踉跄着从沙发上滚下来大步走到朴智旻身边。

“智旻你终于回来了。”说完就开始抱起人往脸上亲。  
“你撒手，口水糊我一脸了。”朴智旻东西还没放下就被人一顿狂亲，挡也挡不住。  
最后还是等金泰亨彻底亲够了才放手。

这种感觉，倒有点和男朋友同居的味道。朴智旻并不讨厌，反倒有点喜欢这种亲密黏糊的互动。

如果…金泰亨的手没有在他身上乱动的话，“同居体验”应该会更美妙一点。

这会儿朴智旻穿着围裙正在调配酱汁准备蒸鱼，金泰亨就从背后黏上来，又是亲脖子又是搂腰的，嘴里还口齿不清地说着今天做了一天检查好累好饿，问什么时候有饭吃。

朴智旻故意不理他，伸手拿调料板上的油盐酱醋。  
但装出来的淡定总是有破绽的，虽然他一句话不说，但时不时上下滚动的喉结和发红的耳尖正昭示着情欲的抬头。  
借着拿东西脚步的微动，他下意识地夹紧了双腿，假装不在意腿间流出来的东西。  
如果是二十岁的年轻泰亨，可能根本发现不了这些细枝末节。但十年后的金泰亨，仿佛能够洞察一切，像是朴智旻抬起手指头都会知道他想要什么。

于是他大胆地伸出舌头去舔舐朴智旻的喉结，要不是在背后不方便，或许能含住轻轻一咬。

“唔…泰亨你干嘛…过、过分了…”颈间一颗毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得他下巴和脖子都酥酥痒痒的，喉结也在被湿漉漉的舌尖戳弄，他不能再装作不理人了，只好先把手上的盐罐放下，试图把身后的人拉开。

没想到转头的瞬间嘴唇就被堵上，像是算好了他这时会转头似的。紧接着是无处安放的软舌被搅到另一个口腔里，交缠之间他似乎尝到了自己喉结上薄汗的味道，腥腥涩涩，混在口水里一下又消失。

金泰亨将他的身子微微转过来一些，好让自己更方便吸吮他的舌尖。不知道他是什么时候被吻得阖上了眼睛，又紧皱着眉头，像不情不愿地享受着。吻得舌头有点发麻了，金泰亨才松开手，顺着他的围裙往下摸。

朴智旻自然是下意识地想要阻止他，他拉着金泰亨的手不让他往衣服里探。  
没想到他凑到自己耳边，往耳道里吹了一口气，温热又轻，把身子直接给吹软了，拉住手臂的力气也松下来。

“泰亨你别乱来啊…”朴智旻说这句话心都有点虚。肉逼都在不断吐着淫水了，怎么还有脸去叫停金泰亨。明明自己不也很想要抚慰么。

金泰亨用尖牙叼住嘴边像滴着血的耳垂，含到嘴里厮磨了好一会儿才开口说出下流的话：“智旻，我想舔你的奶子，和逼。”

————  
“等下…等下我要去学校的…不可以再玩了。”朴智旻身上只剩下单薄的围裙和被骚水泡着的黑色内裤。  
金泰亨抱起朴智旻肉乎乎的屁股让他坐到自己腿上，不紧不慢地从圆润的肩上拉下围裙一侧肩带，露出半边漂亮粉白的奶子。

朴智旻不是女人，奶子说不上多软，但总归有些肉，乳头和阴唇的颜色一样，嫩生生的红，像是花朵上才会有的颜色，一看就没有怎么玩过。  
金泰亨看得眼红耳热，迫不及待地就垂下脑袋去吻他的奶尖。鼓胀成樱桃大小的奶头被舌尖拨弄着，糊上粘粘的口水，又被嘬得响亮，朴智旻忍不住挺起腰想要男人再用力一点，再多咬几次。

但是只有一边奶子在被舔，另一边空虚得发痒，乳尖磨着围裙的粗硬布料难受得很，朴智旻舒服的同时又想要另一边也被舔，或者被重重地揉捏。  
“泰亨…泰亨…玩玩另一边…唔…”

“智旻试下自己玩嘛。”

金泰亨像个宝宝似的只专注于吃一边的奶子，也许是故意想看朴智旻亲自去揉捏自己的乳头，才故意把一边吸得舒服。  
关于抚慰自己这方面朴智旻总是显得能无师自通，他拉下自己另一边的肩带，迫不及待地用手指搓捻着小小奶粒，觉得并不是很舒服又把两根手指塞进嘴里舔，舔到沾满口水就往嫩红的奶尖上涂，几根手指轮流揉捻，总算是舒爽了些。

“智旻好会玩自己，是不是平时也经常这么玩？”  
“嗯…不是的…我我没玩过奶子…我不知道会这么舒服…哈啊…”

金泰亨咬住了奶珠，舌尖去顶弄乳孔，像要顶开来喝奶汁似的。  
“为什么不找我帮你舔呢？小嫩逼也没用过吧？那么生涩，舔两下就会喷水。是不够喜欢我所以不想让我碰吗？”  
“唔…不是的不是的…我很快就会说了…”意识到金泰亨在说的是二十岁的他，朴智旻露出一丝惊慌，很快又被澎湃的快感淹没。  
金泰亨拉开了他的手，去吸另一边的奶头。

偏偏就在这时，手机响起了提示音。朴智旻本来想先不管，胸前的人倒是一边舔着一边帮他把手机拿了过来。

“有人找你，会不会是男朋友呢？”

“啊…嗯……是、是他。”朴智旻眯着眼看着手机里男朋友发过来的消息，手指愣是点不开聊天界面。心里想着不会是已经下了班会没找到人急着询问自己的动向吧。  
可眼下自己也走不开，太舒服了，不想离开那条温热的舌头。  
怎么会有这种想法。偷情的罪恶感又不适时地涌来，朴智旻的呼吸愈发急促，他终于点开了聊天框，才发现是男朋友和他说班会结束之后有一个团建，让他先不要过来了怕耽误到。

这仿佛给了他一个心安理得留在这里欢愉的理由。朴智旻回复了一个点头的表情包，就把手机丢在一旁，继续享受着被吸乳的快感。

“就这么敷衍地回复了吗？不怕他等下来找你？”舔够了两边的胸乳，金泰亨从朴智旻的心脏鼓动的部位往上舔，瞥见了锁骨上的小痣，舌尖就忍不住被吸引。从锁骨舔上去，是细白的天鹅颈，那上边也有一颗深色的小痣。

朴智旻昂起头颅，像邀请吸血的恶魔来啃食自己的雪颈。“他不会来的，你也是泰亨不是吗…现在有一个就够了…”

“真的吗？下面这张贪吃的小骚嘴能满足吗？”  
不等朴智旻回答，金泰亨的嘴唇已经吻过了他的下巴，覆上他的丰唇。  
两条肉红的舌头就这么交缠起来，口腔兜不住分泌过多的唾液，接连不断的银丝就这么滑落，掉到两人身上。  
朴智旻还绑着围裙，来不及脱下，只想要往金泰亨身上凑，胸前光裸的一片贴上他的上衣布料，双腿之间也卡在他胯下鼓起的大包里，他的淫穴似乎已经感受到了那炽热的肉棒，大肆吐着淫水叫嚣着欲望。

两个人正窝在沙发的角落厮磨缠绵，突然一阵敲门声让朴智旻大脑急速转弯，连忙从金泰亨身上起来，撩起围裙擦干净嘴边滴落的口水。  
他慌张的样子都映在金泰亨眼底，越是慌张就越想要欺负他，于是乎金泰亨紧紧地圈起他的腰，往自己身上拢。

“你别闹了……有人来了我得去看看…”  
“没事，他会开门的。”  
语气就像是他已经知道了来人是谁一样。

朴智旻不相信他，急着要挣脱束缚，可金泰亨就是不愿意放开他。外面的人等得有些久了，终于开口问道：“智旻不在家吗？”

这声音让朴智旻内心警铃大作——这是金泰亨的声音！准确的说是他现在的男朋友，二十岁金泰亨的声音。朴智旻惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，紧张忐忑的情绪把情欲压了下去，他害怕极了，害怕自己“偷情”被发现。

“泰亨，等一下…嗯…”  
“在家啊为什么不开门？那我进来了。”

他有自己家的钥匙，进门就是几秒的事。可就是这种状况了，眼前这个成熟一点的金泰亨还是不放开他，嘴角反倒微微上扬，挂着一抹得意和满足。

朴智旻一瞬间好像明白了什么。  
“他不会是你叫过来的吧？”

“为什么不说是他让我这么干的呢？”

一字一句敲打在朴智旻心上，一切都不在他的掌控之中，砧板上的鱼不过如此。他有些失控地抽着气，不敢相信眼前的一切，他是待宰的羔羊，惊恐又无助。

这时“咔哒”的开门声将他的思绪扯成了紧绷的弓弦。

完蛋了。

——  
进门的时候金泰亨其实很紧张，却也很兴奋。  
当三十岁的自己说可以帮他的时候，心里面多少是有些不情愿的，那毕竟是自己的男朋友，在性事这方面还有第三方插足确实不合适，即使是未来的自己。

“放心，你让我做什么就做什么，我不会乱碰智旻的。毕竟我也喜欢他。”

金泰亨相信自己，怀着忐忑的心情点了头。

但他不知道一进门会看见男朋友跨坐在“别人”身上，光裸漂亮的脊背上只系着一根快要松开的细绳，那看起来像是围裙。  
他的腰被强硬地禁锢着，双腿分得很开，被黑色内裤包裹着的圆润屁股，正因为不安的扭动而在男人身上不断摩擦。

光是这些就足够让一个正常男人血脉贲张，更何况是一个不怎么经历过美好性爱的年轻男人。

“你放开我…”朴智旻已经叫得虚弱了，他不想再叫了，也不想转头去面对那炽热的视线，额角都在冒着汗，他只想闭上眼睛把这一切都当成是梦。

好无助。

但是为什么身体隐隐股动着呢。像是潜伏着一只巨兽，在茂密的丛林缓步前行，是在期待什么吗？朴智旻果然还是不喜欢自己的身体，像是木偶一样，被人拉扯着玩弄。

“智旻…我的智旻…为什么在别人身上这么淫荡呢？”  
耳边突如其来的声音把朴智旻吓得够呛，他都没听到二十岁金泰亨的脚步声，他人就已经站在自己身边，站在紧紧贴合着的三十岁金泰亨和自己的身边。

“泰亨…我、我没有…你不要生气…我…”朴智旻是真的被吓到语无伦次起来，下意识地就想要解释，但他有意识到自己才是受害者，是他们俩故意将自己变成这样的。

看朴智旻说话磕磕巴巴的样子，金泰亨忍不住往他嘴唇上舔了舔，又轻轻吻了吻，将他送到嘴边的话吻回了肚子里。

“没事的。我只是想要知道智旻一直瞒着我的，究竟是什么而已。”

————

朴智旻是做梦也不会想到有一天会和两个金泰亨做这么淫荡下流的事情。  
现在他的身后是稍微成熟一点的金泰亨。他有力的手臂从下面穿过自己的双腿，将大腿抬高掰成M字形，像是给小孩子把尿一样，令自己羞耻心大开的姿势。围裙的肩带还松松垮垮地挂在手臂关节上，白生生的胸口暴露在空气中，刚刚才被舔得湿润的地方已经干涸了，乳头很快就变得圆而鼓胀。

而和他一样年纪的金泰亨，手指伸进了围裙底，隔着还没脱的内裤，抚上自己的肉棒，像抚摸小动物似的安抚几下，手指就往下游走到鼓起的阴阜。

“唔…别摸别摸那里…”  
朴智旻的反应在肉唇感受到男人指尖的瞬间高涨起来，试图伸手阻止他，却因为身子掌握在另一个人手上而施展不开双手。

金泰亨脸上露出了惊讶的表情，那一块布料已经被濡湿打薄了，手掌覆上去像是已经没有了布料的遮挡，连阴唇的蠕动都能感受得到。  
“智旻怎么长了个女人的逼？这就是你的秘密吗？”

“啊…嗯……”秘密就这样以这种方式被窥见。恋人温热的手掌游走在男性器官和女性器官之间，都只轻轻地揉揉捏捏，在刻意挑拨着欲望。  
朴智旻被摸得愈发难受，忍不住小声地开口说：“用力摸摸我，泰亨。”

“好。”

然后内裤就被缓慢地拉到了腿上，朴智旻似乎都能感受到布料中央黏腻的淫水连着小穴拉扯成丝又断掉的感觉，也知道他淫荡的女逼正满怀期待地往外吐着淫水。  
金泰亨并没有着急地去爱抚这个出人意料的女穴，而是撩起了围裙，将朴智旻的阴茎含进了口腔里。

“啊！泰亨！别…啊！”刚想制止为自己口交的金泰亨，那双在大腿上沉寂的手仿佛苏醒过来，将他的腿抬得更高，几乎是紧贴着上半身。

“我还在呢，智旻。”身后男人的嗓音更低沉些，在自己耳边说话像是在全身上下的血管里灌进电流。然后他开始用手指搓捻着自己的乳头。

“啊不要…不要…太舒服了…唔…”  
“又是不要又是舒服的，智旻到底想要什么啊？”  
朴智旻已经分不清是谁在说话了，他爽到连眼睛都不能完全睁开，只知道扭动着身子回应快感。

双性人的阴茎说长不长，说短也不短，但胜在敏感，就是像金泰亨这种完全没有技巧的，只会把东西塞嘴里毫无章法地吮吸舔弄，都能让他爽得挤出眼泪来。如果将那根可爱的小鸡巴塞到喉咙的话，大概会爽得直接喷出精液来吧。  
这样想着，金泰亨抬起眼和智旻身后的男人对视了一眼，像是达成了某种一致决定。朴智旻自然是不知道他们暗暗的对视，突然之间乳头被更加用力地拉扯了一下，龟头伸进了更窄紧温热的地方——那是金泰亨的喉口；更要命的是刚刚根本无人理睬的女穴，突然被两根手指分开，连着阴蒂小阴唇一起很很地揉了一把。

朴智旻失控地爆发出一声尖叫，眼泪就这么从眼角迸出，精液几乎是一瞬间喷射出来，全部落进金泰亨的口腔。他羞得难以自持，想把脑袋随便埋进什么地方。  
还喘着粗气，扭过头的时候嘴唇又不小心被擎住，不久前才舔舐着他奶肉的舌头，熟练地穿过他的牙齿，肆意地在他口腔内打转，朴智旻只觉得自己要喘不过气了，要溺死了。全身上下没有一个地方不在叫嚣着舒服，甚至乎还觉得不够，要更多，更多狠戾的性爱，才能够催熟这具年轻躯体。

“所以接下来…他就要插进智旻的小嫩逼了，这样可以吗？”结束了这个吻，三十岁的男人稍稍减少了力度，让怀里已经有点虚脱的人歇息一会儿，平复呼吸和情绪。

不可以的，现在这样太奇怪了。朴智旻本想这么说的，可腿间的金泰亨此刻正在有意无意地用手指轻轻挑拨着自己的女穴，他的理智根本没办法战胜淫欲，说出口的话就变成了“泰亨，快点插进来，操我”。  
“操我的逼，操到潮吹吧，泰亨的话，怎么都可以。”

———  
没有一个人能拒绝爱人的求欢。  
心急的年轻人在得到允许之后火急火燎地脱下裤子，就想把胀大得有手臂粗的鸡巴往朴智旻两腿之间塞，那条黑色内裤还松松垮垮地挂在大腿上，围裙也还被再次抬起头的阴茎支棱起，下摆的花褶把泛水的女穴遮了大半。  
怎么看都是太心急了，没有经验只想着性爱的年轻人。

“你这样直接插进去的话智旻估计会疼死的。小毛孩也不知道做做前戏。”另一个金泰亨开了口。

其实并不是不知道要做前戏，虽然之前的性爱体验中并没有自己要动手的份，但自己也像别的男孩子一样看过色情片，懂得流程，只是…刚刚摸到那柔软的花唇时，淫水实在是太多了，把整个小逼都糊成滑腻腻的一片，简直像是把润滑剂都省了。

被人这么一提醒，脑子才冷静下来。“那我把智旻的逼舔开就好。”

“什、什么啊！”朴智旻的呼吸刚缓和过来，就被人彻底扒了内裤，脑袋钻进双腿间为他舔逼。“唔哈…不要…太刺激了啊…”  
这让他想起三十岁金泰亨来到他家的时候对他干的事情。现在这根舌头明显没有什么技巧性地在吮舔，却也让他爽得头皮发麻。  
只是上一回舔舐他这里的男人，并没有进入翕张的逼口。而这一次，朴智旻就因为舌头的侵入而爽得浑身打颤，连自己的粉嫩小舌都忍不住吐出来一截，却又马上被含住陷进深情的吻里。

金泰亨的鼻腔充斥着骚水的味道，腥腥甜甜，还有一点像汗一样的咸味。他不觉得难闻，也不觉得难吃，嘴边是像蚌肉一样的白嫩小逼，汁水丰沛，因为自己的舔舐变得又红又水嫩，他兴奋还来不及，于是忍不住就把所有淫水都吞下去。  
也不怕润滑不够，逼口还像小型泉眼一样，源源不断地流出一波又一波淫水来。金泰亨只好拿自己的舌头先把它堵上。热乎乎的媚肉终于等来了东西，毫不犹豫地就收缩起来，挽留这根肥厚的舌头。

穴肉绞尽了舌头感受着它的进出抽插，灵活地像条小舌擦过好几处不一样的柔软，而金泰亨的鼻尖又恰好顶弄着已经冒头的阴蒂。朴智旻想竭尽全力地叫唤，可嘴唇和舌头正在被另一个人玩弄，到了嘴边的喊叫都变成了嗯嗯啊啊的单音节。  
就这么一边被吸着嘴唇一边被舌头奸淫着，敏感的身体很快缴械投降潮吹了一次。尽管阴茎没有射出来，却也在不断冒着精水，把围裙打湿一片。

现在自己真像个破布娃娃一样，被两个人提溜着身子调整姿势。他们商量了什么根本听不清，大脑一边抗议着这种淫荡的行为，一边又在渴望更多更多。  
他的姿势已经被摆成小狗的样子，屁股撅起朝着男朋友的粗大鸡巴，肥嫩的阴唇像是呼吸一样轻轻颤抖，没有预兆的，热乎圆润的龟头就戳上了自己的逼口，也不知道是在捅进来还是被淫肉吸进去，更多的淫水争先恐后地冒出来润湿通道。  
“唔哈…有点、有点疼…”第一次被插进去，朴智旻还不能一下子适应这个尺寸。

金泰亨一手扶着性器，一手拎着围裙的系带，轻轻一拉，松垮的布料就从朴智旻身上滑落。  
“没事的，我慢慢来。”声音温柔地像浓郁的蜜。  
缓慢地将肉柱插进去一段之后，金泰亨能明显得感受到那些温热的媚肉正努力地将自己的性器包裹吮吸，他尝试着插入更深，扶着爱人的腰猛地一挺，果然引来了朴智旻淫乱的叫喊。

“好疼好疼…唔…好舒服…泰亨…深一点…”  
金泰亨开始怕朴智旻疼，不敢插入过深，就算是抽插也不敢整根没入，但身下的人像是不满足一样，用撒娇甜腻的口吻来刺激他。于是乎他喘着气，俯下身子吻了吻朴智旻沁出汗珠的脊背，一下子把整根钉进水滑的逼里，撞开层层叠叠的嫩肉，直接撞上最深处的软肉。  
朴智旻尖叫一声之后又射了出来，眼泪止不住地掉，手臂早已经支撑不住身子，一直是靠在另一个男人身上。

“看来是撞到智旻的子宫了，看他舒服得身子都软了。”  
“哈…会很舒服吗智旻？”

好舒服，舒服得想要把这根东西永远嵌在骚逼里。朴智旻整个人像被蒸红了一般，吐着舌头大口喘气，忽然觉得有什么东西抵上了他嘴唇，粗大的，热乎的，筋络还像是充满生机一样跳动着。他几乎是没有犹豫就将舌头覆上去，开始胡乱舔舐。  
“智旻好着急呀，就这么想吃吗？”  
朴智旻将通红的龟头塞进口腔里，舌头打着转舔舐马眼和那一道冠状沟，即使是脑子一片混乱的状态，也知道男人的敏感点在哪。  
“唔啊…喜欢泰亨的…很想吃…啊哈…”

身为男朋友的金泰亨看到朴智旻努力地为另一个自己口交，竟然觉得有些吃醋。他的样子像是沉迷在男人身上，把他那根鸡巴舔得油亮，嘴唇都要舔红舔肿了。心里有些不甘，只好对着他那娇嫩的子宫口不断撞击，想要把囊袋也塞进去一般，在逼口撞出一圈细沫。手指还伸去揉捏前端的蒂珠，那好像是朴智旻的开关，一捏就只会让他发出猫咪一样甜腻的呜咽。  
承受不住刺激的朴智旻连口中的鸡巴都含不住了，他抬头看向三十岁的金泰亨，眼神水汪汪地像在道歉。  
对上眼神的瞬间两人马上默契十足地唇舌交缠起来，口水糊得整个嘴巴、下巴都是。

一直克制着自己的男人终于被这个吻刺激得再也忍不住，一吻结束之后重重地吸了一口朴智旻的嘴唇，朝着一边的毛头小子说：“我也要操他。”

“不行。”金泰亨直接一顶，把朴智旻顶到了潮吹。媚肉收缩的一下让他爽得倒抽了一口气，差点将精液全射进子宫里。

“怎么还吃醋啊。你插前面我插后面行不行？”  
“不…不可以啊哈…别…”朴智旻已经累坏了，可怕的字眼却又出现在眼前。

“智旻会很舒服的。”  
“不要…不行…呜会疼的…”

思索了片刻之后，金泰亨在汁水丰沛的逼里将精液磨了出来，可性器还胀着塞在肉逼里。这让朴智旻难受得要命。  
“行吧，再来一次。”

——  
粗粝的手指抚上肉穴的褶皱，一下比一下️重。  
朴智旻脸上的眼泪已经干涸了，泣音也逐渐消失，变成沙哑的呻吟。他感受到满溢着精液和淫水的女穴里正在潺潺流着汁水出来，流到穴口被揩去抹到后穴里充当润滑，腿间是湿淋淋又滑腻腻的一片。

他本想求饶的，怕自己的身子承受不住这么刺激的事情，雌穴开苞已经让他精疲力竭，怎么还能让两个狡猾的人一起耍弄自己。可在那根炙热粗大的性器戳上软嫩的穴眼时，他又恨不得让它快点在自己的身体里横冲直撞。

男朋友温柔地舔着自己的唇舌，像是品尝甜滋滋的糖果，这样的缱绻缠绵让朴智旻稍微忽略了后穴被捅进异物的痛感，等他反应过来时，紧致又湿润的小穴已经被填得满满当当。  
之前一直是用后穴和男友做爱，只是那会自己技巧也生疏，磨了半天才让那根肉棒撞到前列腺。现在插进自己身体的这个男人，娴熟地可怕，一冲进来就直直撞上敏感点，随后的每一次抽插都碾磨着前列腺，朴智旻再一次摇着嘴唇射出了稀薄的精水。

“那我要进来了。”  
听到这句话的下一秒，朴智旻就意识到自己坐在了男人身上，那根东西还硬挺挺地钉在他屁股里，雪白的大腿被掰开，被撞红撞肿的嫩穴像花瓣一样绽开。“不要…别再进来了…不行的…”反抗挣扎了一下，还是没能阻止另一根鸡巴的插入。

“呜——”他不知道被填满原来是这种感觉，又痒又疼，酥酥麻麻的又像是蚂蚁在滚烫的血液里爬动，他有些不受控地哭泣起来，哀求着他们动起腰肢狠狠操他。

肉逼和屁眼都在高速抽插下发出了淫靡不堪的响声，无论是臀搬还是阴阜都被细而粗硬的阴毛磨得通红。低沉的喘息之间夹杂着高亢的浪叫，朴智旻觉得自己马上就要被操坏了，两根鸡巴要将自己插坏了，尽管如此他也只能放声喊着“好舒服…操坏我泰亨…”

直到两股浓稠的白浆喷射在他的体内，这场淫荡的性事才告一段落。年轻的金泰亨轻轻拨开爱人黏湿的头发，去吻他眼角的泪珠，和因疲惫阖上的双眼。另一个他贪恋着朴智旻身上的温度一般，环着他的腰，将脑袋埋进颈间，贪婪地吸取着做剩无几的馥郁芬芳。

“是不是太累了，智旻好像睡着了？”  
“也许吧，对他来说确实有点过了。”  
“没有下次了，要不是看在你也是金泰亨的份上…”  
“知道了知道了…”  
两个人就这么拌起嘴来，甚至争论了一番“谁让朴智旻更舒服”。

清洗好身子之后，朴智旻仍然没有醒过来，年轻的金泰亨不得不离开他回家，遗憾着没有事后的温存，现在又要把人交给另一个自己，总归有些膈应。

“放心吧。”他朝自己说，“我不会轻易碰他的，毕竟在这个世界里他属于你。”  
金泰亨想起来他曾经和自己说过，在那边的世界里，他早早地离开了朴智旻。也不知道这十来年一个人怎么才能开心。他察觉到那个自己望向熟睡中的朴智旻的眼神，并不比他少一分深情或者爱意。

“好吧。你好好照顾他。”

———  
起床的时候身子像是被拆解重组了一样疼，朴智旻挺起身子都忍不住“嘶”地一声，要不是下面还隐隐泛着痛，阴唇和屁股还红肿着，他就要以为自己昨晚做了个多可怕的春梦。

金泰亨！得找他算帐！两个都是。朴智旻攥紧拳头，翻下床去找衣服穿。刚套上卫衣就听见门口的脚步声，然后就看见了令他气得牙痒痒的脸。

“滚滚滚，不想见你。”  
“不是…不是我干的…”  
“强奸犯！”  
“你不是很舒服嘛！”

朴智旻裤子都还没来得及穿，就想把人赶出去锁门。没想到金泰亨倒好，熟练地从门缝溜进来一把抱住了他。  
“我今天可能就要走了。”  
听到这句话朴智旻还是怔了怔。

“刚刚朴叔叔打了家里电话，说让我等下过去。他研究好了要怎么送我回去，再不走的话可能要引起时空混乱了。”

看来不是玩笑。朴智旻高举着要揍人的手缓缓落了下来呢，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，说道：“你就过来和自己搞搞我就走了…也太不负责任了。”  
“没办法，我也想对你负一辈子责任。但是…我再待下去，你的男朋友就会吃醋了。”

“他吃醋了吗？怎么连自己的醋都吃啊…也太幼稚了…”朴智旻一脸不解。  
“反正你今天得好好哄哄他才行了。”  
“行吧行吧…不是…你们两个人合伙搞我我还得哄你们？！”  
“这不是让你知道了，我们不讨厌你的身体，所以…也请你不要讨厌自己这副漂亮的身体。“  
朴智旻竟然被说得脸红起来，一时之间泄了气。

金泰亨看了一眼时钟，向朴智旻示意自己要离开了。也不知道谁更不舍一点，两个人在玄关处接起吻来，又轻又柔，唇瓣比本人还要浓烈地诉说着留恋。

亲密的举动刚结束，电梯口就来了一位精神奕奕的年轻男孩，一上来就兴奋地跑过来搂朴智旻的腰。  
听到说是另一个自己要离开，也没有什么不舍，只是……

“回去之后，追回你的朴智旻吧。别整天惦记着我的男朋友。”  
这头的朴智旻才知道，原来三十岁的金泰亨，并没有和自己在一起。  
“知道了。我努努力。”

还有很多想问的。  
说出口就成了“再见”。

朴智旻的心情很复杂。这几天的经历，疯狂得不像话，总算是拉下来帷幕。他望了一眼身边的人，觉得好像另一段故事又要开始了。

———  
番外  
第三十一个生日。  
订的小蛋糕总算是在电视节目开始之前到了，朴智旻决定一个人躺在地板上，吃着他的蛋糕，再重温一遍恋恋笔记本。  
插三十一根蜡烛太麻烦了，朴智旻只选了一根插在了蛋糕中央。在星星点点的火苗之中他闭上了眼，该许什么愿望呢。  
他想起去年这个时候，他的男朋友还在一旁催促他快点许愿。没想到现在已经记不清他的模样了。  
倒是十九岁遇见的那个初恋毛头小子，到现在都记得很清楚。只是因为他长得帅吧，没有别的原因了吧。  
现在想起他好像不太合时宜，也不知道多久没见了，还想着他干嘛呢。朴智旻草草地许了愿，就将蜡烛吹灭了。  
周围还是漆黑一片，朴智旻晃晃悠悠地站起身要去开灯。门铃声就这么窜入耳朵，他想可能是邻居阿姨，或者好不容易有空的朋友来了。  
可答案往往就是出乎意料吧，明明他才刚许过愿望。

“可以的话，我来陪你过生日吧。”帅气的男人捧着一束芬芳的花，穿得休闲，怎么看都不像是已经三十岁了，他好像完全停留在自己记忆里的模样。“我终于找到你了，智旻。”

end.


End file.
